


Rivalry of the superior and inferior.

by Kaesteranya



Category: Magna Carta: Tears of Blood
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-01-10
Updated: 2010-01-10
Packaged: 2017-10-18 23:39:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/194535
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kaesteranya/pseuds/Kaesteranya
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>By the bonfire, while everyone else is out or asleep...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Rivalry of the superior and inferior.

**Author's Note:**

> The title is taken from the 31 Days theme for November 18, 2008.

“I’m on to you, you know.”

  
At those words, Haren felt like smashing something. He let a low growl rumble in his throat to show his displeasure, but Chris only blinked at him and smiled. Calintz had taken Azel and Eonis with him on his survey of the area and Maya was sleeping. They were basically alone at the campsite.

  
“The captain’s never going to say it out loud or admit it to anyone, but a genius like me can tell that even he’s bothered by the front you put up. Seems like it’s impossible to get through to you. Most of us are right-minded enough to give up.”

  
Haren bolted to his feet, questing around for something of little value that he could toss at Chris’ head. The damned archer only laughed, watching him with that smile still in place. He barely flinched at any of Haren’s quick, irritated gestures.

  
“I don’t think anyone but me has noticed how you only get rough when the captain’s in the picture, or when he’s the one speaking to you. Afraid he’s going to find out the way I did? Don’t worry about that. Calintz is a sharp one on the battlefield, but he’s always falls a little bit short in the ways of the heart. He won’t notice you. He’ll just go on thinking you’re a real sour puss with a nasty temper that is still hung up on his dead girlfriend. I guarantee you that.”

  
“Shut the fuck up!”

  
“Oh? So you _want_ him to notice you?”

  
Haren stormed off to the sound of Chris’ hearty laughter. The next morning he proved to be nastier than ever and Calintz still hadn’t a clue as to why.  



End file.
